ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Munday
Personal life Born on the 7th August 1987 to Sarah and John Munday, Drake Henry Munday was preceded by his older brother Jamie Munday and succeeded by his younger brother Troy Munday. Drake has a son, named Drake Munday jr. who was born on the 1st December 2007. Outsider Wrestling Federation (2008-10) On 5 June 2008, Drake Munday appeared on Monday Night Addiction for the first time, making his debut a week later against Robin Sparks, G-dogg and Sythe in an elimination fatal-4-way, Drake was the last eliminated, due to what he claimed was the fact Joe Cool came into the arena and distracted him, despite the fact that Joe appeared after the match after Sythe pinned him. This caused a feud ending in a PDA Rules Match at High Voltage 2008 when Joe Cool beat him in a hard fought match. Shortly followed after on 30 July at Power Hour:Hostile Takeover, Drake defeated Akira Kanemura but he had more important things on his mind because, at the 23rd July edition of Monday Night Addiction, Munday defeated G-Dogg, Sythe and the champion, Cokekid, to win the Lo Clas Championship, resulting in Commissioner Scott Kidd, also known as Diamond Kid, booked him in an everybody hates Munday's gauntlet at OWF's ten year anniversary show Bloodbath 2008. At the last minute, President Chase Johnson declared that if Drake lost the match, he would be fired from The OWF for ten years, but if he won, he would receive a world title shot. Drake lost the match with two superstars left to beat, he lost to Harker, who was making his OWF Debut, so Drake was fired, but returned and won the Black Sunday for Drake Munday gauntlet, thus reinstating his contract, on the September PPV: Cold Black Day. Drake then teamed with JC (Joe Cool) and Specter. Before splitting with Specter at the OWF/NLW PPV Collision Course, after Drake Munday defeated Specter in a Cheat Your Ass Off Match at Monday Night Addiction for the OWF Sin City Spotlight Championship. Drake Munday defeated Tommy The Ox and Jason Chase before losing the championship to Akira Kanemura a week before OWF's last PPV of 2008, Holiday Bash. Appearing at Holiday Bash, Drake Munday officially quit the Outsider Wrestling Federation, joining New Legends Wrestling instead. There he wrestled two matches, both losses before renewing his OWF Contract in January, a clause being that he faced Sin City Spotlight Champion Porta Prince, he lost the match. As of Clash Of Champions, Drake began teaming with OWF Rookie Adrian Jackson in a tag team the two called The Saints. Drake is also competed in the King Of The Mountain Match at OWF PPV Funeral of Hearts. In a losing effort. At FoH he took on and lost to JC. But wrestled to a draw with him the nex t night in a ten minute bout. TNT Wrestling (2010) In 2010, Drake Munday joined TNT Wrestling, on the Indy Circuit for a tour of the United Kingdom. For the majority of his time there he served as an occasional Colour Commentator. He did however wrestle "The Rooster" Craig Evans to a thirty minute draw towards the end of the tour. The tour was organised by his brother Jamie Munday. Next Generation Wrestling (2010) Still on the indi circuit, Drake began wrestling in his native Wisconsin and won the Wisconsin War match in May. After problems with management Drake Munday was fired soon after. Old School Wrestling (2010) Continuing his time on the indy circuit, Drake Munday appeared on several OSW Wrestling shows, challenging OSW Television Champion The Canadian Rattlesnake to a match. Munday ultimately challenged for and failed to capture the title. New Legends Of Wrestling (2010-2012) Drake Munday had been performing on-and-off for New Legends of Wrestling since December 2010 but did not sign to a full-time contract until April 2011. Drake Munday ultimately gained the worst win/loss record in NLW history and is still awaiting recognition in the form of a hall of fame place from New Legends of Wrestling themselves. In 2012 it was announced that Drake Munday had been released from contract. TWOStars (2011) Drake Munday joined UK promotion TWOStars in July 2011, demonstrating a new high-flying style. Munday wrestled a few dark matches for the company but left soon after, apparently upset at the lack of hype regarding his arrival. All Star Wrestling Rumours (2012) There were rumours of Canadian promotion All Star Wrestling returning and that Drake Munday was among their top targets. All Star Wrestling never confirmed their interest publicly, and Drake Munday shot down rumours of an ASW debut when he tweeted "#OWF4LIFE" Outsider Wrestling Federation (2012- Drake Munday re-joined the Outsider Wrestling Federation for their reunion tour on a month-to-month basis. He made his debut by qualifying for the Quest For The Best tournament, where he ultimately finished third from bottom. He went on to be involved heavily in the Network Title picture, after he scored back-to-back victories over then champion Prissy. He took part in an elimination fatal-four-way at High Voltage for the Network Championship and was the last to be eliminated, succumbing to Trent Steel. After his loss, Drake Munday lost a #1 contender match to Prissy which put him out of the Network Title match at Bloodbath. Drake Munday began feuding with his boss, Diamond Kid for a short period. Struggling for fitness, Drake Munday ultimately made it on the show, taking part in an OWF Invitational Battle Royal which was ultimately won by Chris Green. On the Addiction immediately following Blood Bath, Drake Munday destroyed Battle Royal runner-up Overdose in the semi-finals of an OWF Network Championship No.1 Contender Tournament. The next week he returned wearing a mask and calling himself 'Redemption'. Redemption cut a promo and announced his intent to change the OWF forever. Redemption defeated Dude Job the week after to become #1 Contender to the OWF Network Championship. At Shock and Terror, he defeated Prissy fairly easily, thanks to a distraction from Trent Steel. At the following Addiction, it was announced that both Redemption's Network Championship and Greg Jackson's World Championship had been stolen, along with several wrestler's wallets and some of the company's funds. A group of masked wrestlers called The Insiders claimed to be responsible for this. The next week the new OWF Tag Team Championships were also stolen before they could be given to the winners of the Tag Title Match, Raven Talon and Redemption. The Insiders then announced that a Night of Redemption would take place the following week in honour of Redemption. Redemption took part in two matches, a victory over two Insiders to capture the Tag Team Titles with Raven Talon and a losing effort to an Insider wearing an inverse Redemption mask for the OWF Network Championship. At the pre-show for the Brawltopia PPV, all of the OWF's wrestlers competed to find the hidden OWF Low Class Championship, the winner being crowned the final champion before it was retired. Redemption ultimately succeeded. At Brawltopia, Raven Talon and Redemption were booked to team up against the team of Psycho Kidd and Prissy for the Tag Team Championships. Redemption and Raven Talon won, with Redemption defending his Network Championship against Jesse Williams in a Glass Cell later the same night. Redemption's match never took place, as Redemption revealed himself to be an Insider and brutally assaulted Jesse Williams with the help of The Insiders who had been hiding under a ring. It is assumed that Redemption also wrestled in the Team OWF vs The Insiders match in the Brawltopia Pre-Show. Redemption continued to find success in the singles division, but eventually dropped the Tag Championships to the debuting Hells Fire. Redemption claimed to have retired Jesse Williams, and continued to defend his title against the likes of Dude Job. Redemption took part in a multi-man tag match between Team OWF and The Insiders, and was part of the winning team. In the build-up to Clash of The Champions, Redemption was informed his opponent would be Jesse Williams. Redemption immediately denied all speculation regarding his match against Jesse Williams and expressed dismay that he had not been booked on the Clash of The Champions card. However, Jesse Williams did indeed return at Clash of The Champions and defeated Redemption after the referee stopped the match. Redemption has publicly denied losing this match, as he did not submit nor was pinned. Afterwards, Jesse Williams was not given Redemption's OWF Network Championship when it was revealed Redemption had actually vacated his Network Title in exchange for a shot at the World Championship - won by Greg Jackson later in the night. Redemption indicated he would be cashing in his shot at the February Pay-Per-View Funeral of Hearts. At the end of the Clash of the Champions pay-per-view, Kid Dynamo returned and announced he would be cashing in his earlier-won shot at the World Championship against Greg Jackson. The ladder match took place on the short-lived OWF Television Show Nytro and Kid Dynamo achieved victory after Redemption distracted Greg Jackson. Redemption then faced Kid Dynamo for the World Championship in a losing effort. Shortly after, Redemption announced his departure from the Insiders ahead of his participation in the annual Quest for the Best tournament. Redemption was seeded #7 and defeated Psychotica in the first round. Accomplishments & Championships Outsider Wrestling Federation Low Class Championship x2 (2008 & 2012) OWF Network Championship x2 (2008 & 2012) OWF Lilyass Championship (2009) OWF Tag Team Championship x2 (2010 & 2012) Tag Teams and Stables The Unholy Trinity- with Specter and JC Specter + 1- with Specter Angel and Drake-O- with Angel The Saints - with Adrian Jackson The Munday Brothers- with Jamie Munday and/or Troy Munday Tag Team with Raven Talon (Occasional) Finishers The Darkness-RKO-Used in all companies Summer's Gone Now-Twist of fate-Used in OWF Accrophobia-Shooting Star Press, Used in NLW Category:Wrestlers